Clumsy with arrows
by zeldaisthebest
Summary: A story before the original Legend Of Zelda,Tells how Links reasons for helping people...Maybe it should be rated pg but i dunno ,I like reviews people...Yes reviews are really helpfull:)


Clumsy With Arrows  
  
By Zeldaisthebest!!!  
  
Okay another one of my stories ..I know this isn't the best story ever written ,but hey im not the best writer. This one takes place before the events of the original legend of zelda. I basically wrote it for English class. My teacher hates Zelda !!!!How dare he!!!Anyway Zelda characters and stuff belong to nintendo the rest is mine!!Share your thoughts and review! Maybe one day the triforce will grant me the gift to be a better writer !  
  
Thousands of years ago, in a small village, where people lived in fear of dragons who lived at the top of the mountains .There were many battles, the dragons would eat humans, and the humans would steal the eggs in fear the dragon population would increase. Many wars were fought. Then one day both species made an alliance, not to fight anymore ,because both sides had lost many lives especially the dragons since only there were two left in the whole village, and each were tired of fighting.  
  
Ten years after the last fierce battle, the villagers continued lived in alliance with the dragons, the village sized increased, and all was peaceful. The village elder was Kruto , he was old, wise ,and kind. He became in charge because it was he who came up with the idea of making the alliance. Kruto lived with his two grandsons, Link and his brother, older by three years, Jack.  
  
During one summer day Jack went out to try out his brand new archery set his little brother and Grandfather made him for his tenth birthday. He was always the creative one Jack thought to himself, but its not like he could have made it without any help. After a few shots he started getting closer and closer to the centre target. "Hmm ,maybe with more practise Ill get as good as grandpa was during the dragon wars."He said to himself. Grandpa Kruto often told the children stories of the history of the village, like about wars, and the day he used to be general of the military. Jack wanted to be just like him when he grew up, grandpa was the only father figure they really had, there father and mother had been killed by dragons when they were both still very young .Grandpa told the children that there parents had disappeared, But Jack found out what really happened ,he was told not to tell his sibling for it would only make him upset. Anyway Jack's train of thought broke when he was interrupted by Link .  
  
"Hey Jack, can I try too?"Link whined.   
  
"I guess so but you have to becarefull holding it. Got it?"  
  
"Got it" Link replied with a grin, while fumbling with the weapon.   
  
"Hey ! What're you doing?! Do you want to poke your eyes out!!?  
  
After showing his brother how to properly hold it he finally agreed to let him try once more. Pulling back the string and watching as the arrow flew into the tall grass and bushes. Suddenly they both herd a cry of pain.  
  
"I must've hit somebody! Oh no Im gonna be in huge trouble!!" Link panicked.  
  
"Calm down will you, that didn't even sound human. Come on lets go see what it is."Following the sound of pain they stumbled across a baby dragon with an arrow stuck in its leg.  
  
" Oh no , I killed it!"The younger brother whimpered.  
  
"Jeez. Are you that dense ,its clearly alive."   
  
Anyway , Link brought the baby dragon back home and nursed him back to health. He named him Volvaga. Link kept drake as a pet, but Jack despised the idea of having a dragon in the same house as his only family, sense he knew the truth about the death of his parents he still hated dragons.   
  
About ten years later Volvaga grew bigger and bigger, almost to full size and he also sprouted a pair of wings. Also Grandpa Kruto and lots of other villagers disappeared . Since the village elder was gone Jack took over his responsibilities, for his brother was too immature for the job. Anyway , Jack suspected the dragons for the disappearances so he gathered his supplies and weapons, hiked up the rocky trail to the top of the mountain to speak with the eldest dragon , and let it know of his concerns. After speaking to them , he wasn't really shocked by the truth because most of it was what he expected all along. It turns out that Link's pet dragon was the long lost dragon prince. The elder dragon was responsible for the kidnappings, he ate the humans soon after they were taken from the village."So you ate everybody? Why ?"He asked in disgust .  
  
"Your family took our prince hostage". The dragon hissed. "So all of your puny village has to be be punished. I will attack tomorrow"  
  
"Your ,mad!" Jack retorted before he began to run down the twisting path, heading back home to warn his people of the dangers in store. There was no way that the peaceful people of his village would even know how to fight. The fierce dragon that Jack was just speaking to took flight and chased after him, fore the dragon was not willing to let him escape. The mystical creature blew fire and black smoke out of his nostrils. The fire blaze missed its target completely but the smoke caused Jack, and the dragon to temporally lose their sight. Not being able see, resulted in Jack, accidentally smashing his leg into a large bolder. Jack couldn't walk anymore. And his leg was probably broken. He dropped his heavy weapons and crawled behind the rock and took out a piece of paper and began to write down all he had learned about the dragons betrayal and copying down his last thoughts because he didn't think he was going to make it out of there alive fore the dragon would soon regain his sight as well. The smoke cleared and the dragon exhaled more fire straight at Jack ...  
  
A couple days later Link noticed his brother hasn't been seen in two days he became worried because of the recent missing reports so Link set out to look for his dear brother. About half way up the trail, he noticed his brother's arrows only they were set on fire and read his last request .   
  
Just then there was a loud roar. Grabbing the bow(because he couldnt harm the creature with the dagger in his pocket) he carefully aimed the fire arrow at the beast flying in the sky before him, his hand was shaking from anger and sadness. He wanted to avenge his brothers death, but he did not want to kill another creature, even if it was threatening his life. But it seemed Link didn't have a choice. Arrow after arrow he shot, but missed every time, he still couldn't use a bow yet. Now Link only had one fire arrow left, he couldn't afford to miss there was too much at stake. Pulling the string back as far as he could he finally released it. The arrow missed the target but a spark of fire hit the dragon's wings and engulfed them in flame and the reptile fell to the earth. The dragons wings fell off, but Link didn't kill the dragon with his dagger because he never believed in killing others no matter if they disserved it or not. But Link would not let evil creatures go unpunished, he made it his lifelong goal to stop anyone or anything evil that crossed his path.   
  
One day Link left his small village and found himself in the troubled land of Hyrule. After speaking to an old woman named Impa.(She seemed to know a lot about the enemy at hand)She also told Link that the land needed a new Hero of Time. Which she believed that person could be Link.  
  
"So Impa does this guy you speak of have any weaknesses?"  
  
"Yes Hero, indeed he does. He can be momentarily stopped by a single shot from the rare silver arrow. Silver is a pure metal also its very strong. Once you've trapped the beast in place finish the job with this." She then handed Link a sturdy sword with a golden triangle on the hilt.  
  
"Oh shit!! Not arrows again!"  
  
So that day Link started the most important journey of his life. His deceased family in heaven couldn't be happier with his choice to help others rather than to seek revenge. 


End file.
